


Rude forest hermit!

by SleepyRosey



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blind Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mention of Asra, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRosey/pseuds/SleepyRosey
Summary: Muriel did not expect to see a person falling down hills and feeling up trees. When they follow him to his hut without his knowledge, they have decided they want to get to know the rude forest hermit and Muriel isn't thrilled.





	Rude forest hermit!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work I've ever publicly put out. So if anyone has any tips or how I can improve I'd love to hear it :) Sorry for any mistakes as English isn't my first language. (H/C stands for hair color)

It started a few days ago. In the first of autumn Muriel spends most of his chopping wood to prepare for winter and the process would usually go quiet.

Though now there’s twigs breaking, and sometimes small a “ouch” heard from the woods.

Curious, Muriel went to check out what the commotion was about, of course with his axe in hand just to be sure. He would have expected some young guys fooling about as many do, but instead he on saw a flash of H/C before they fell further down a hill off the nearly invisible path in the forest.

He could hear their loud sigh at the end of the hill, clearly not hurt, and the rustling of leaves as they stood up. He peered off the hill and…they were feeling up the trees? No, that’s not right. Muriel didn’t even notice he let a hum of curiosity out and the person immediately turned their at almost inhumane speed.

“Hello?”

Muriel was stuck. He had never seen eyes so milky white and pure like clouds. Of course, they weren’t feeling up the trees…They were trying to find out where they were. It puzzled Muriel how they would be able identify the trees from one another, but his focus returned at the sight them crawling back up the hill, presumably to find Muriel or rather his voice.

Muriel wasn’t feeling like staying around the stranger and promptly turned on his heel. He went as quietly as he could, having practiced quite a bit in the last years and set course home to the hut. Few thoughts began nagging at the back of Muriel’s head.

_Would they be alright? Alone in the forest?_

_It’s almost dark out…Well they’re blind so would it really matter if it got darker?_

_If they could get in here, they can get out. Or maybe they got lost from a group?_

As if shaking his head would get the thoughts out too, he turned his attention back to his hut. Placed the axe at the front and opened the door while he greeted the snoozing wolf by the fireplace.

“Ouch!”

_You have got to be kidding me._

He peered out of the cracks in his door, and sure enough there was the stranger laying sprawled all his winter fire wood pile. Gathering enough courage, Muriel stepped out, and asked;

“Why are you here?” It came out harsh and cold, like he always speaks to uninvited guests.

“Oh? Sorry, didn’t see you there or this pile of wood…” They trailed off into small groans as they rolled off the pile and plumbed down onto the grass beside it.

“Get it? Because I’m-“

“Blind,” Muriel finished. They gave off a sigh like the on at the hill, loud and way too exaggerated, but lead off into a light chuckle. “Yeah.”

“So,” they dragged out the _o_ ’s as they stood from the grass, “what’s your name? I’m Y/N.” They stuck out their hand, surprisingly accurate as they pointed directly at Muriel.

“Doesn’t matter. Go home.” He was sincere on that part, as soon as they left to go every memory around Muriel would be gone from their mind. As they stood with their hand outstretched for a greeting, Muriel went back inside again and closed the door. Only seconds later were the stranger, apparently known as Y/N, knocking on the door and after seemingly no time they gave up and left. “I’ll come back tomorrow! See you, rude forest hermit!”

_Sure, if you remember me._

Finally, some peace. Muriel’s day went on as usual from there.

\-----------

The next day started off unusual. There were some knocks on the door, which Asra wouldn’t do, as he knew he was always welcome in the hut. Muriel didn’t think about it and went to the door. Surprise is not a fit word to describe for Muriel’s thoughts. Right there were those cloudy eyes to greet him along with a little too cocky smile.

“Good morning! How about we start over, rude forest hermit? I’m Y/N and you are…?” Their hand was ready for a greeting again.

Without second thought he slammed the door. Muriel’s thoughts took over as he could hear them knocking and talking.

_What is happening? They shouldn’t be able to remember me. Are they a magician as well? No…Then what is it?_

“Hellooo? How antisocial can one guy be, like damn! What would your mother say about your behave-“ They were forcefully stopped by falling through the now-open door, though Muriel’s reflexes caught their arm before any accidents happened.

“How do you remember me?” Muriel’s gaze never left the back of their head as they stood up again. “Why wouldn’t I remember a guy who’s huddled alone in the forest?”

Well he wasn’t alone, although he couldn’t find Ianna right now. She must’ve gone out.

“Ready to finally talk a bit?” They were turned a little sideways from Muriel’s front, staring at the wall behind him, but still sported the smile from before. He closed the door behind them and walked to his chair by the fireplace. It would seem as they would need to talk a bit. Did the spell from Asra have exceptions? They felt around the walls and Muriel realized they wouldn’t know to follow him. He showed them to the chair opposite from him, where they then leaned forwards as if they wanted to look closer at Muriel.

“So…?”

“Muriel.”

“Nice to meet you Muriel.”

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to have another person visit other than Asra...


End file.
